1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of fastening. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for fastening together two or more non-aligned parts and/or two or more aligned parts with a non-aligned fastener and/or two or more non-aligned parts with a non-aligned fastener.
2. Prior Art
Methods or procedures for fastening together two or more parts through registering apertures are well-known in the art. This is especially true where the parts to be fastened have aligned fastening holes and the parts are fastened together with a fastener, such as a bolt or the like, which project through the holes. However, not as commonly known are methods for fastening parts together with bolts, screws or the like, where the center line of the fastening holes of the parts to be fastened are not aligned with each other or where they are not aligned with the fastener or fastening device.
One known method for resolving the issue of misalignment between the parts and the fastening device is to use a floating nut arrangement. In such an arrangement, a pocket or chamber is formed in one of the parts which houses a nut. A fastener is then projected into the housing. Since the nut moves freely within the chamber, the nut adjusts to align with and engage the incoming fastener. However, this method is cumbersome and expensive, since it requires at least the formation of the chamber and the insertion of the nut into the chamber.
Another known method for fastening, while compensating for misalignment, is a "vision" system. Herein a camera or charge couple device seeks out or senses the alignment of a fastening hole(s) and a fastener and, then, relays that information to a processing controller. In turn, the controller relays the information to either an automatic tool device which inserts the fastener into the fastening hole(s) or to an operator who manually inserts the fastener. This method is exotic as well as expensive and is subject to the accuracy limitations built into the vision systems presently on the market.
Another known method used to accommodate misalignment between parts and fasteners is to weld a nut on one of the parts. In this method, a nut is welded to the underside of a fastening hole of one of the parts to be fastened. The nut, then, provides a solid base for aligning a misaligned fastener with the fastening hole. Ordinarily, the fastener will not engage the nut unless it is properly aligned therewith. This forces either an operator or an automatic tool device to provide for some kind of method for aligning the fastener with the nut. This method, again, requires an additional part, i.e. a nut, as well as an additional operation and, usually, additional sensing devices to sense the misalignment and make the necessary adjustments.
Each of the methods or techniques, as set forth above, are difficult to implement and are expensive. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method for fastening together two or more parts where the parts and/or the fastener are misaligned and which would easily resolve any misalignment with as few operations as possible; with few parts, and with little additional assistance. Further, it would be desirable to have a fastening method for fastening together two or more misaligned parts and/or fasteners which is inexpensive and reasonably simple to implement. It is to this which the present invention is directed.